


It's a revolution, I suppose.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, M/M, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Apocalypse themed. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a revolution, I suppose.

Half of Geoff's mouth is tipped up in a smirk as he looms over their victim. Griffon has her chainsaw held up to his neck, the engine roaring to life as the skinny boy whimpers beneath her.  
"Well, what do we have here then?" Geoff asks, squating beside his wife as she turns to frown at him.  
"Not much, he's got a blunt knife and a cookie. That's about it." She says, unimpressed and the boy sniffles a little.  
"Oh, so what do you suggest?" He asks, carding his dirty fingers through the boy's wild and unruly hair.  
"I suggest we use him as bait." Griffon replies, laughing dryly at the tiny scream that escapes the boy's lips.

 

They're interrupted by a shot, one that misses them by miles. But then another comes dangerously close to Griffon and she leaps out of the way, freeing the boy beneath her. Geoff turns to see who is shooting, reloading his own gun as he squints into the distance.  
"Oi, leave my boy alone!" Someone cries. Geoff is confused by their accent, its clearly not Texan. While he's distracted Geoff doesn't notice that whoever it is has come closer. He feels it when they do, though. A sharp pain flourishes in his balls as someone punches him and Geoff falls to the floor. He hears the scrambling of feet and when he looks up a pale, angry looking red head looms over him. One arm is protecting the boy behind him, spread across his chest and holding him away from danger. The other is holding the gun in Geoff's face.  
"One wrong move, lady, and your partner is getting a bullet to the face." The red head spits. Jersey, Geoff concludes. He's from Jersey.

 

"We don't want no trouble." Griffon bargains, shutting off her chainsaw and holding her hands up in surrender.  
"Really? It looks to me that you were asking for it when you had that thing to his throat." The man says through gritted teeth.  
"It was really scary, Michael." The skinnier man behind him says quietly.  
"Shut up, stupid." Michael hisses back. Geoff chuckles.  
"Michael, huh? You're not from around here, are you?" Geoff asks, squinting in the sunlight to look at the man above him. Michael rolls his eyes.  
"I don't think nows the time for chit chat, is it?" He replies snarkily, waving the gun a little for emphasis.  
"Look, we're just trying to survive. Just like you are." Griffon attempts to sympathise. Michael raises an eyebrow.

 

"You were going to do that by mugging someone and leaving them for dead? You've got some nasty ways of surviving there." He remarks and Griffon shrugs.  
"Are you going to shoot or just going to point that thing at me?" Geoff asks, growing bored of playing the victim from where he lays on the floor. Michael looks like he hates to do it, but he pulls the gun away anyway. Geoff smiles up at him, standing and retrieving his own gun before walking back to his wife.  
"So... we'll see you around?" Geoff jokes, grinning at Michael's scarily angry expression. He's clearly about to reply with something just as sour as his mood when a familiar moan fills the air. All four people turn to see them. They're slow, decaying and they sound like wounded cows but that doesn't make them any less menacing.  
"Shit." Michael curses, clutching onto his partner's arm with one hand and running with him towards the nearest building.

 

Geoff and Griffon have the same idea and the two pairs reach the doors at the same time. Michael and Geoff share a look before they decide a fight isn't worth it, they don't have time. The zombies seem to be multiplying and it could end up getting them both killed. So they all rush inside together, shutting the doors and helping each other to bar the doors with abandoned furniture. Geoff was assured that they were safe, relaxing against the just barricaded doors with a happy sigh. Michael, however, seemed anxious. He continued to look for any nooks and crannies a zombie could walk through. It seemed to take forever for him to become satisfied and Geoff noticed how his friend seemed to watch him intently, his eyes never leaving Michael as he wandered around the room.  
"We're safe, Geoff and I use this place often." Griffon said softly. She knew what it felt like to feel unsafe. Michael looked at her suspiciously, but he decided to trust her in favor of walking closer to his friend.

 

"Michael. Look," The lanky brunet said, thrusting his finger into Michael's face. "I've got a boo boo." He pouted. True to his word, Michael saw the thin, red line of blood across his finger. Geoff and Griffon stared at them in confusion. The couple shared a look. A Brit and a Jersey boy? What an odd match.  
"Gavin, how did you even manage this?" Michael said through gritted teeth as he fished in his pocket for a bandage, something he kept reguarly thanks to travelling with Gavin. "Probably that bitch's chainsaw." He added, glaring at Griffon. She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Sorry, alright. What is he, your boyfriend?" She teased and she is met with a blank stare from Michael.  
"And if he is?" Michael questioned, Gavin blushing at the fact his sexuality had suddenly been brought to light. Griffon blinked in surprise, stunned into silence. "That's what I thought." Michael muttered under his breath, wrapping the material around Gavin's finger.

 

"Thanks, Michael." Gavin murmured, resting his forehead against Michael's. Michael smiled up at him, pulling Gavin down a little so that he could kiss him. Geoff coughed, wandering over to the pair from where he sat.  
"So, we've got some time. How about that chat?" He grinned.


End file.
